Why me
by keep.writing.al
Summary: Hermione granger after the deathly hallows. Basically romance. May or may not be a dramione fanfict
1. Chapter 1 hogwarts is save

_Hogwarts is save.. Now hogwarts is safe.._

I keep repeating those words as i walk through the outside corridors with Harry and Ron. We feel so victorious. This is literally the most memorable time in my life.

I clasp into Ron's arm comfortably as we walk. I know that everything we've been through has made our relationship deeper and more memorable than it was before. Being with him feels so right in so many ways. And one day after graduation, we will get married soon enough. I just know it.

The three of us walked inside the messy school building.

Everybody went silent when they saw us standing by the door. Their hopeful eyes darted towards us. But they are peering more towards Harry. Ron and I looked at Harry. We're also waiting for him. though we know what he would do. He slowly smiled. A hint of news which everybody was anticipating. Everybody suddenly cheered up with happy screams and laughter. I couldn't help smiling too. I feel very happy again looking at everybody cheering each other.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my waist softly. And i looked at Ron. His eyes were sparkling. He kissed me on the lips very gently. It was sweet. I touched his cheek and kissed him back. Then we continue to watch everybody's cheerful expressions. I can hear some people kept cheering the name of harry. I can't help but say it to him. "Well done Harry!".

He glanced over. "thanks!".

Ginny came towards Harry and I can see his face turned red-ish pink. "Hi, Harry". Said Ginny with a shy smile.

Ron was bewildered. "what about me?". Ginny ignored his big brother like a wind.

"Let's go, Ron. I think they need some privacy". I dragged him out to a far corner.

"…..why?…" said Ron.

"Look at them, don't they look good together?".

"Ew… Hermione, i've told you, seeing my sister getting lovey dovey with my best friend is so.." he makes a random wierd word to express his cringes.

I cope my hands onto his cheeks. Making him forced to look at me. His eyes turns soften and he brings himself closer to me. He embraced his hands around. And softly kissed me. I can feel his warm body heat. I slide my hands around his neck. I can feel his slight muscular shoulders as i pass by. "i love you" he said it faintly in a gap of kisses. I can feel his lips curled up when i kiss him. I looked at him. "i love you too, idiot". I smiled teasingly.

Everything is going to be okay. If life still wants to test me, then bring it on. Because i have him. I have Ron. We will go through everything together. And i have friends who will help me no matter what. Especially Harry. If we can kill voldemort, then we can overcome everything.

To be continued.

* * *

Pleassse, please correct my grammar and spellings, cause basically i'm not an english-based-language person (?) So the struggle is real. TT_TT

And hoped you enjoyed the story ^^


	2. Chapter 2 former death eaters

5 months later. In the great hall.

"The ministry of magic has decided!" said professor McGonagall. "those, who were affiliated to death eaters before the battle of hogwarts are… to be redeemed their lives here in hogwarts". The hall was filled with loud-crowded voices. Lots of objections. And spiteful remarks.

"Silence!" snapped professor McGonagall. "They WILL have their second chance… people can change. It's up to us to guide them now. We can teach them what is right. Embrace them. Just like what professor snape has been" professor McGonagall looked down for a moment. Her face was sad. Then she holds herself together again. "May he rest in peace".

The hall was quiet for a moment. I stand in the front of gryffindors line assemble. Next to Ron on the left and Harry on the right. And Ginny next to Harry. About 2 month ago we thought that they'll be executed for what they've put us through. Apparently not. I couldn't keep my face relaxed at all. I glanced at Harry. Though I think he was struggling more than i am. I can sense some mixed emotion raging out around him. Ginny noticed it too. She held harry's hand to comfort him. It worked a little. He glanced to Ginny and smiled.

The sound of a door knob, echoed through the hall. The door creaked open and every single former death eate students entered. And the first person to come out was.. Draco Malfoy..

He walked in an assertive manner. But his face showed a lot of spite. Then there were others behind him. Everybody in the hall stares at them. Yelling out loud "DEATH EATERS!" "TRAITOR!" "FILTHY DEATH EATERS".

Even though there are lots of them. I still can't stare off at Draco. If I look closely, his eyes looked hollow. Like he's been all alone for a long time. He fisted his eyes to focus only straight onward.

Suddenly he unexpectedly gazes at me slightly and a small thud of shock hit my heart. Like a heart attack but it goes once. He then glanced away. Focusing front. That one thud. It was enough to make me feel limp. My head goes dizzy all of a sudden. There's that little feeling of guilt for meeting him eye to eye.

All the former students who was affiliated to death eaters are here. They stood next to each other. Facing all the students of hogwarts. I still can't stop looking at him. I feel like he was also watching me, but his eyes are perfectly looking straight to the horizon. Why? Why me..?

Professor McGonagall explained all the rules and obligations. And some special requirements. She banned them from joining any extracurricular activities. And if they are caught wondering around at night, they'll be expelled immediately. Amazing privileges I would never want to be in their shoes.

Then professor McGonnagall created a vow. Everybody listened. "do you, solemnly promise to follow every bit of rules and obligations that i have mentioned, promised not to disturb other students, and promise not to affiliate with the dark lord? Please speak your vow one by one".

Every one of them vowed. And the last person was Draco Malfoy. "I solemnly promise to follow every bit of rules and obligations that you have mentioned, promised not to disturb other students, and promised not to affiliate with the dark lord,". Said Draco Malfoy. Suddenly he looked at me. His facial expression didn't change a bit. I couldn't read what he was thinking. His face was numb. But his eyes. It looked so sad.

To be continued.


End file.
